


Well done

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ExhaustedFíli, Gen, HelpfulKíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone needs help sometimes.





	Well done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).

The day had been long and gruelling and it hadn't gotten any better when Kíli realised that his brother had skipped dinner again. 

He grumbled all the way to Fíli's office, balancing a huge stack of sandwiches. 

After carefully opening the door with his elbow, Kíli swallowed his prepared complains. 

No wonder Fíli hadn't bothered with dinner - he was face down on top of yet another report, a full stack of more paperwork sitting neatly to the side. 

Kíli found a clear space on the sideboard and put down his lovingly prepared sandwiches. 

Part of the filling messily spilled out on the once clean surface.   
He pretended that was the reason for his gritted teeth and not his simmering anger with their uncle's unrealistic expectations of Fíli. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and made his choice. 

-

Fíli opened his eyes. They felt terribly heavy and there was a painful crink in his neck that promised equally heavy regret in the future. 

Slowly he focused, the blurry shapes hiding in the low light of the nearly burned down candles. 

But the first thing he truly registered was the heavenly aroma of one of Bomburs famous hams...   
coming from a sandwich, which was held precariously close to his almost finished report. 

He felt a short burst of panic, before realising that the paper was probably smudged and ruined by now anyway. 

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping Princess!" 

Normally he loved hearing his brothers voice first thing in the morning, but he really could do without the overly cheerful teasing right now. 

Probably deserved it after skipping work though. 

Of which he still had a ton!   
Due tomorrow! 

Shit! Thorin would have his head if he didn't get this out in time!

Fíli forcefully jerked himself upright, hand reflexively grabbing for the next report, the next paper to read and summarise and prepare and

Met empty space. 

Instead Kíli grabbed his uncertaintly hovering hand, pressed the sandwich into it and casually leaned onto the now empty desk.

"Works done. I will fill you in on anything important tomorrow morning. But for now, you are going to eat, and then you are getting your ass into bed!" 

Kíli leaned down, brows drawn in his most fierce scowl. 

"And don't even think about fighting me on this - you won't win." 

Fíli glanced between the heavenly smelling sandwich in his hand, the stack of completed work he could barely see from the corner of his eye and his brother, still stubbornly invading his personal space.

He leaned back and took a bite. 

Kíli went back to all but sprawling on his work desk, self satisfied smile on his lips. 

And Fíli just enjoyed the taste, his own smile hidden behind the enormous sandwich, and idly thought that some fights weren't worth fighting.


End file.
